Master of Puppets
by losse
Summary: Once, they were men. Now, thousands of years later, they are four gods. The story of their rise to power is one of lies, betrayal, and an ancient magic that should never have been invoked. And to enter their world, a young girl has but to turn the page...


Disclaimer- FY does not belong to me. This of course is indicated by the fact that there is no character therein who is attached 24/7 to Chichiri.

AN- This is a fic idea that's been running through my head for a while. It's not exactly AU, because it could follow canon, but I don't think this is Watase's take on the four gods either. Well we'll see… This fic will be my own idea of what they are like, and how they came to be gods. If it's sloppy, that would be because I wrote it quickly. I hope you guys can stick with it even if it may not make sense… *rather shaky grin*

Master of Puppets- Prologue- And so it begins…

In the beginning, and even in the end, it was a game. A simple game, created by four brothers who shared a love for Chinese lore. They were very close, these four, and whenever they had a spare moment they played this game. It was their "mysterious play", and in it was told their entire childhood. Each kept his own record of these days, written in a painstaking script. The ends of the weeks saw the brothers carefully copying each word into journals. 

These were the books of the four gods. 

Oldest of the four is Midoru. His brothers called him Genbu, and he is the god of all that is dark. In depictions he is immortalized as a turtle copulating with a snake, and the color for which he is known is green. He guards all who live in the North, and few others. He is a dark, brooding man, preferring only the company of his brothers over isolation. His thin eyes are lacertilian in nature, staring unblinkingly from a thin, sharply defined face. In life he took no joy, and even in immortality he is unnecessarily solemn. 

Five years younger than Midoru, Shiroi provided a startling contrast to his elder brother. As Byakko, god of all that is good, he is of white. His worshippers bow before a tiger, powerful yet not given only to work. For the West is his greatest affection, though he does not begrudge others their nationality. More than often he is seen smiling, a disproportionately wide expression of joy that lights up his entire face. His eyes sparkle with a happiness his other brothers may never experience, for he knows bliss few except for the truly innocent have ever felt. 

Aoku has always been the most impulsive of the seikun. Known as Seiryuu, he is the blue god of war. In legends he is a dragon, and his form is frightening to behold. In the East he places all of his faith, helping his subjects in their attacks on others. It is his hope that they will rule all, for he believes them to be greatest of mortals. He is willing enough to argue his points to anyone willing to listen, and though he may pretend to agree, in secret he plots his own designs. He is inherently suspicious, and trusts no one. 

Akai is youngest, and as a result is naïve in some ways no god should be. As Suzaku, god of love, he has unreasonable faith in the strength of this one emotion. He appears to those who pray to him as a phoenix, plumage a brilliant red. Lord of the South, he helps those in need and has great sympathy for lovers. In life he had empathy, that rare gift that helps him relate to his subjects. As an immortal, he more than any other assists his people. He is purest, and trusts in his friends. In this trait is hidden that which will hurt him most. For there are times when love does not conquer all, and when the weak are overcome.

Such were the times of the creation of the Universe of the Four Gods.

Rather short and boring, but I tried I really did. Anyways this is only a prologue so… the next chapter should be better. This will depend on two factors- reviews ( I love those…) and my time (I'm so busy this one may just fall over and die). I'm currently developing some "interesting" ideas on the origin of characters in the book, so I may continue this…

Also, I'm aware that some of my verb tenses are kinda vacillating. That's because I consider the gods and their human existences to be separate beings, yet they are one and the same (I'm weird I know). I use random verb tenses at my own opinion of their pertinence. If it bothers you I can stick to present tense; just tell me.

Please review! This fic is so odd my self-esteem crashed and burned… I need input!


End file.
